


come on now, can’t we all be friends?

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Frenemies, Getting Together, M/M, highschool, idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: jaehyun and chanhee are from different friend groups that just so happen to hate each other but what happens when someone’s feelings get exposed?idk just read it
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	come on now, can’t we all be friends?

**Author's Note:**

> did this real quick go feed the dry ass milnyu tag, lmao where did the milnyu writers go? 
> 
> anyways enjoy

"don't look now but here comes the reincarnated devils." juyeon said, voice slightly muffled due to him stuffing a grape into his mouth. 

jaehyun looked up from his phone and looked around, sure enough they were coming. changmin, kevin, hyunjoon and chanhee, his friend's worst nightmare. 

"y'all are exaggerating, they're not even that bad." jaehyun commented, laughing a little when all his friends turned to look at him with a pointed look. 

"changmin called me a good for nothing player." younghoon frowned and yes jaehyun remembered that. while they were out practicing younghoon kicked the soccer ball angrily when he found out that he would be benched for the next game. unluckily, the ball happen to hit changmin, who in turn went off of younghoon. 

"kevin embarrassed me in front of the whole class." juyeon grumbled out as if even recalling the events brought him pain. jaehyun obviously wasn't there when that happened but he remembered juyeon being in a bad mood the entire day. 

"hyunjoon called me a stereotypical dumb jock when i got one math question wrong." sunwoo added, taking some of juyeon's grapes before popping them into his mouth. now that jaehyun remembers clearly, they were leaned up against the lockers when hyunjoon stormed up to them. he remembers how hyunjoon said that sunwoo ruined his perfect grades, they were partners for an assignment, before calling him a dumb jock. 

"okay, chanhee isn't that bad." jaehyun argued and his friends stared at him for a second before agreeing. for the most part chanhee never said anything to them. 

"how are you fine gentlemen doing today?" changmin asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

"stick a sock in it." sunwoo grumbled out, jaehyun held back his laugh because he didn't want to seem rude but it was pretty funny how rude sunwoo could be. 

"look who's getting confident." hyunjoon commented with a smirk and it only widened when sunwoo glared at him. 

"don't you wear anything else? i can smell your sweat from all the way over there." kevin fake frowned, referring to the letterman jacket juyeon had on. 

"don't you brush you teeth? i can smell your breath from all the way over there." juyeon snapped back and jaehyun had to again stifle back his laugh. he glanced down to the floor before looking back up and taking a glance at chanhee, only to find him already looking at him with an amused face on. 

"why are you laughing? you find this funny?" chanhee asked, his words having no bite as a smile decorated his face. 

"it's kind of funny." jaehyun shrugged, not paying attention to their friends arguing in the background and instead focusing his attention on chanhee. 

jaehyun always liked chanhee, not necessary romantically at first. when they first met and their groups clashed, chanhee almost never got involved and he just gave off a cute aura. after a few months, their groups kept clashing so they kept meeting, that's when jaehyun eventually noticed just how pretty chanhee was and how kind he was. thus, a crush was formed. 

it wasn't exactly unrequited, chanhee seemed to like him too. unless jaehyun was reading into it too much, maybe he was, but to him it seemed that chanhee could actually like him. 

"why are you staring at hee like that? do you have a little crush on him?" kevin asked jaehyun, a teasing tone on his voice. everyone turned to look at either jaehyun or chanhee and it was honestly kind of uncomfortable. 

"kevin don't be ridiculous." chanhee light shoved him, a noticeable blush in his cheeks. 

"maybe i do." jaehyun shrugged afterwards, not daring to look at chanhee and instead settled on watching his friend's faces turn smug. 

"i mean i don't, but what if i did?" jaehyun quickly lied when nobody said anything. changmin glared at him before glancing at chanhee and that's when jaehyun realized that it came out wrong. 

"no offense, you're pretty and all. i mean you're not that pret-" jaehyun blurted out, face red as he stared at chanhee's face. which was also red but also a little disappointed. 

"dude, shut up." younghoon interrupted him and for once jaehyun was grateful that he said something. 

"right, sorry." jaehyun said, burying his face into his hand in embarrassment. chanhee probably hated him now. 

"let's leave before they infect us with their stupidness." changmin said, specifically looking at jaehyun before taking chanhee's wrist and dragging him away with the others following close behind. 

"bro, what the fuck was that?" juyeon asked as soon as they left. 

"i don't know, i just couldn't stop talking." jaehyun sighed out, watching chanhee's retreating form. 

"i can't believe you called him pretty but then added that he wasn't that pretty." sunwoo chuckled, smiling in amusement when jaehyun shot him a glare. 

"shut it before i make sure younghoon won't be alone on the bench." jaehyun threatened, sunwoo gave him an unimpressed look, already knowing that that wouldn't happen since he was one of the best players. 

"did you have to drag me too?" younghoon offendedly asked, rolling his eyes when jaehyun ignored him. 

"anyways," juyeon loudly added, successfully getting everyone's attention "what are you gonna do now?" he asked. 

"what do you mean?" jaehyun asked, blinking when they all gave him annoyed looks. 

"and i'm the dumb jock?" sunwoo asked, emphasizing the word 'i'm'. jaehyun threw him a pointed look before younghoon patted his shoulder. 

"go talk to him, dumbass." younghoon told him, receiving nods from the others. 

"why would i do that?" jaehyun asked, biting his bottom lip when juyeon let out a groan of frustration. 

"come on, we all know that you like him so go fucking do something about it." juyeon told him, popping another grape into his mouth as he stared jaehyun down. 

"okay okay, geez." jaehyun finally caved in, fixing his clothes before he was walking away to find chanhee. 

"not now, jae." younghoon sighed out, grabbing jaehyun's backpack and pulling him back. jaehyun stumbled back but luckily caught himself with the lockers. sunwoo and juyeon let out a laugh at this and high fived younghoon. 

"why not now?" jaehyun asked, regaining his posture but not before sending younghoon a dirty look.

"you need to give him some time. talk to him tomorrow." younghoon told him, jaehyun thought about it before nodding. yeah that made sense. 

"okay, i'll talk to him tomorrow." jaehyun agreed, smiling at his friends.

*

"he's over there, now your chance." younghoon whispered to jaehyun, who looked away from his phone to follow younghoon's eye sight. 

"ew, kevin's with him." jaehyun complained, watching as kevin and chanhee talked and talked. 

"i got you." younghoon proudly said and before jaehyun could ask anything he saw juyeon calmly walk towards them. 

"what the fuck are you up to?" jaehyun asked younghoon, not looking away from the scene. 

"just watch." younghoon scoffed, smiling when juyeon started talking to kevin. 

"get away!" kevin yelled, holding up the perfume he had in his hand before spraying it towards juyeon. 

"what the fuck!?" juyeon asked in shock, rubbing his eye as the perfume got into it. 

"oh no." younghoon whispered and jaehyun got ready to walk over but immediately froze afterwards. 

"kevin! what the hell?!" chanhee gasped, pushing kevin behind him before approaching juyeon. 

"are you okay?" chanhee asked, carefully taking juyeon's face in between his hands. 

"w-what? no, yeah i'm fine." juyeon panicked, trying to move away from chanhee's hold.

"no you're not." chanhee said, pushing juyeon's hands away before cupping his face once more to try to take a better look at his eye. 

"this was not supposed to happen." younghoon weakly said, watching as juyeon nervously glanced at them. 

jaehyun felt his heart break a little at this but he didn’t want to show it so he simply let out a small scoff before turning around and walking the other way. 

"jae, wait." younghoon sighed out, frowning when jaehyun ignored him and kept walking. 

"way to go, dickhead." younghoon called out towards juyeon, walking over to them before slapping the back of his head. 

"how was i suppose to know that that asshole would spray me and that he would fuss over it in front of him?" juyeon asked, handing back chanhee his eyedrops. 

"what are you talking about?" chanhee asked, putting his eyedrops away before turning to look at the two with accusing looks. 

"oh, pfft, nothing." younghoon waved him off, glancing at kevin when he let out a laugh. 

"what?" juyeon defensively asked, frowning when kevin smirked. 

"come on, hee. it was pretty obvious." kevin said, resting his arm around chanhee's shoulders. 

"what do you mean?" chanhee innocently asked, looking over at younghoon and juyeon when they started shaking their heads. 

"that little jaehyun has a cru-" kevin was interrupted when younghoon slapped his hand against his mouth, the rest of his words muffled but chanhee understood. 

"he has a crush on me? is that true?" chanhee asked, looking at juyeon and younghoon with a threatening glare. 

juyeon and younghoon looked at each other, having a conversation with their eyes. it went on for a couple of seconds before chanhee let out another whine. 

"ya, answer me!" he demanded, fisting the front of juyeon's shirt. 

"woah, okay, yes he fucking does!" juyeon admitted, wincing when younghoon smacked his arm. 

"can you move your hand?" kevin asked, words muffled by younghoon's hand. 

"oh right." younghoon said, removing his hand before turning to chanhee. he opened his mouth to say something but chanhee took off before he could even let out a sound. 

*

"is it true?" chanhee found jaehyun in a random hallway, he was leaned up against the lockers and was staring off until chanhee interrupted him. 

"is what true?" jaehyun asked, not even sparing him a glance. he knew it was petty but he was just so upset at what he saw. 

"is it true that you like me?" chanhee asked, causing jaehyun to glance at him in alarm. 

"what are you talking about?" jaehyun asked, calmly looking away from him although inside he was freaking out. 

"you like me, juyeon told me so." chanhee said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"fuck you, juyeon." jaehyun grumbled under his breath. 

"so it's true?" chanhee asked, biting the inside of his mouth. 

"what if it is?" jaehyun carefully asked, trying to read chanhee's facial expression. 

"i'd say... that i like you too." chanhee carefully said, watching as jaehyun's nervous face morphed into an excited one. 

"are you serious?" jaehyun asked, trying not to get too excited incase chanhee was just playing. 

"dead serious, i've liked you for a while." chanhee admitted, smiling when jaehyun let out a happy laugh. 

"what the fuck, this is actually happening." jaehyun smiled, turning towards him to take his hand into his. 

“you never told me if you liked me.” chanhee reminded him, a smile on his face as he looked at jaehyun. 

“yes, of course i like you. how can i not? you’re amazing.” jaehyun immediately answered, pulling a smiley chanhee into a hug. 

“good.” chanhee mumbled, leaning into jaehyun’s touch. 

*

“sick, this is sick!” changmin complained when jaehyun and the other three decided to join them during breakfast. 

“shut it.” chanhee hissed at him before jaehyun leaned down to peck his lips. 

“you have to get used to us now, blame the love birds.” sunwoo frowned, taking a sip of his banana milk. 

“it’s been a month since we’ve been going out and y’all still can’t get along.” jaehyun scoffed, placing his right hand on chanhee thigh and using the other one to eat. 

“not my fault they’re insufferable.” hyunjoon snapped, getting a ‘yeah!’ from kevin afterwards. 

“we’re insufferable? you sprayed me in the face with perfume.” juyeon scoffed, looking at kevin accusingly. 

“yeah, he had to wear an eyepatch for three days!” younghoon butted in, holding up three fingers. 

“you deserved it for approaching me.” kevin calmly answered, taking a bite out of his apple. 

“will you guys ever shut up?” chanhee asked, frowning at them. 

“no.” they all answered, making chanhee scowl in response. 

“you look cute when you’re all mad.” jaehyun commented, tuning out their friend’s arguments to focus on chanhee. 

“shut up.” chanhee embarrassedly mumbled, smiling a little when jaehyun left a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

“never, you’re too cute to not remind you.” jaehyun said, studying over his boyfriend’s facial features. from his milky skin to his full pouty lips to his big eyes to his perfectly sculpted eyebrows. 

“look who’s talking.” chanhee replied, pecking jaehyun’s lips before pulling away when he heard a gag. 

“y’all make me sick” sunwoo fake gagged again, laughing when both jaehyun and chanhee threw him a glare. 

“for once i agree with the weirdo.” changmin said, rolling his eyes when sunwoo seemed to disagree with the nickname. 

“weirdo?!” he asked in an offended look, completely forgetting about the couple. 

and thus another round of arguments started. 

“i wonder if they’ll ever get along.” chanhee told jaehyun, taking a spoonful of yogurt. 

“they have to, right?” jaehyun asked, to which chanhee only shrugged before they continued to watch their friends argue bc with amused faces on.


End file.
